Electrifying
by FrEEthink23
Summary: Billy goes to the Royal Ballet School, but what is life like when he's there? New friends, new fun, new loves. starts 2 yrs after end of movie/musical. NOT BILLY/MICHAEL, something new and different! Review, please!Rating may change.


This is just a little ditty I wrote… nothing too special… different than all the usual Billy Elliot fanfics… I don't own Billy, actually.

After two years at the Royal Ballet School, Billy was maturing into one of London's most promising ballet prodigies. Billy was whisked from ballet to ballet, premiere to premiere, every night by his overbearing headmistress, Mrs. Everard. He was already being approached by ballet companies, agents, movie stars, and the like, who all saw endless, untapped potential.

But, in the midst of Billy's highflying life, he was still a normal boy. At school, Billy was surrounded by friends, both girls and boys. Billy never forgot about Michael, still writing to him at times, but only when he was troubled. Billy was not a poof, although he had been approached by boys at the Ballet School. Billy had never been kissed by anyone, but kissing boys just was not as attractive a thought as kissing girls was. That was the way things were supposed to be, after all, right?

Billy was sitting in the lounge of his dormitory, lying on the couch, contemplating his life, preparing for the upcoming school year, when his best mate, Jeremy, sat down next to him.

"Oi! Billy! What're you doing? You've noticed that you're absolutely the only one left in the dorm? Everyone is enjoying their last moments of freedom, and you-"

"Jeremy, shut your trap! I just finished conditioning, because I actually want to survive the first day of Delacroix," said Billy, "by the way, don't even think about borrowing my Advil when you're close to death." finished Billy.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're a right downer, you are," said Jeremy, "if you won't get up for my pleas, at least get up for Marissa Stevens'." finished Jeremy. "She wants to see you, you know."

It was Billy's turn to roll his eyes. There was no girl at the school that caught his eye, he was only fourteen, for Pete's sake!

"Don't try to set me up with anyone, let alone that gargoyle!" said Billy.

"Oh, come on, man! She's not that bad," said Jeremy, "Get some good snogs out of it, at least."

"Is that all you ever think about? Forget it, I'm going to bed." said Billy.

"Alright, pal. Just think about the wonderful opportunities you're missing out on!"

All that could be heard was the slam of a door as Billy attempted to go to sleep before Jeremy could come in and finish the conversation.

English was the most boring, boring, FRUSTRATING class for Billy. Nothing ever happened, and Billy had particularly bad grammar. The only bright side of this class was the teacher, Mr. Graham.

"Billy," whispered Jeremy, leaning forward in his desk to whisper in Billy's ear, "Do you think Graham is even better in class because he finally got a bird in bed with him?"

"If we weren't in class, I would punch you. You realize that, right?" said Billy, not turning to face Jeremy.

Before Jeremy could respond however, the door burst open, revealing a girl holding a backpack and a dance bag, leaning against the door, panting.

"Sorry I'm late. Do you know how hard-_pant_- it is to navigate these hallways? I need a map!"

Headmistress Everard walked in right behind this girl, smiling at Billy and putting a hand on her shoulder, while the new girl mimed gagging, making the whole class giggle.

"Everyone, this is Maria Chapell," said Everard, "she's an exchange student for now, possibly a transfer-"

"Yes, yes, that's enough, I can explain my life story to them!" said Maria, making everyone's jaws drop. No one talked back to the headmistress, ever.

"Yes- well… alright then." and with that, the headmistress swept from the room.

"Alright, well now that that's taken care of…" she set her stuff in the desk to the left of Billy, winking and making him blush, "As you know, my name is Maria Jade Chapell, daughter of some dancers… call me Mars, I don't know why they called me Maria. I'm honored to be here, I've been badgering my parents since day one about studying dance in London, so… yeah."

With that she sat down. By this point, all of the boys in the classroom were speechless. Mars was very pretty, with wavy brown hair going halfway down her back, brown eyes, and tan skin. Her eyes had a mischievous light in them. She obviously had a dancer's build, light and a small frame, and spoke with an American accent. After she sat down, and Mr. Graham recovered from his initial shock of being ignored, she turned to Billy and sent him a dazzling smile, much to the disappointment of the other boys, and the girls who were chasing after Billy (which accounted for three quarters of the class).

"Hi," she mouthed.

"Hi," he mouthed back.

"You're cute." He blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself." She threw back her head in silent laughter.

They both turned back to pay attention to the class, both hardly being able to contain their excitement at the thought of being able to speak in normal tones.

When class ended, before going to lunch, Billy leaned against the wall talking to a group of people. Billy was waiting for Mars, even though no one else realized it.

As she exited the room a few minutes after the rest of the class, she looked around, and, seeing the group and Billy, walked over to them.

"So, lunch next? Right? I need all the help I can get here guys. Oh, and can you tell me your names? I need to be able to talk to you without feeling like a creep."

Billy, clearly being the most comfortable, took the initiative.

"This is Victoria, Mary, Katie, and Marissa. These lads are Mark, Jeremy, Josh, Matt, and me, I'm Billy."

At this point, Billy's calm and collected manner made Mars blush, something he was very pleased about. Billy knew he looked good, his shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, good muscular build, and kind smile made him more masculine than most of the other dancers, but then again, Billy was straight, which spoke for something.

"Well, great! Now I know-"

"Now you know us, yes, great, whoopee, can we get food now?" said Matt.

Billy rolled his eyes, and fell back to walk behind with Mars, who was staring around her with wonder.

"RBS is a little overwhelming at first. I remember my first time."

"When was you first time? How long have you been here? Wh-"

Billy held a finger up to her lips to silence her.

"I'll tell you a little bit at lunch, but maybe…" Billy took a deep, fortifying breath, "Maybe we could talk more at dinner this weekend. I know a great place, if you want-"

"Like a date?" said Avery quietly.

"Yeah… Yeah, like a date!" said Billy, happy that he had gotten his point across.

"Ok, I'd love that."

"So would I," whispered Billy to himself as Mars walked on, "so would I."

Ok, if you hate it just let me know… but all of the stories are Billy/ Michael, I just wanted to break out of the mold. Plus, there are only 23 of those. 23!

REVIEW!


End file.
